Just One Big Undead Crossover
by JediGurrl
Summary: This story is really just an excuse to get most of my favorite Immortals all in the same room. There really is a plot, I think. Please Read & Review
1. Rosebud

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, thanks to whoever does. I will return them to you relatively unharmed. I'm also not making any money off of this story, please don't sue me.  
Tansy is my own creation, even though she is a compilation of many people, real and otherwise.  
  
Archiving, if you want to archive this story, just ask me and tell me where and why.  
  
This as an alternate universe story (big freakin' duh) so don't flame me for messing up someone's storyline. If you're going to flame me, do it over something important, like bad grammar, or excessive use of unnecessary violence.  
  
All feedback is much appreciated.  
  
Dramatis Personae: (Authors Note, some of these people are mentioned in passing, and some of them will show up in later chapters)  
Tansy: Our heroine, my own creation.  
Damon & Stefan Salvatore, Tansy's housemates. 'The Vampire Diaries' by L.J. Smith  
Eric Draven, an old friend. 'The Crow: Stairway to Heaven' the sci-fi channel?  
Spike & Angelus, friends/drinking buddies of Damon's. 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' Joss Wheedon.  
Louis & Lestat, close friends of Tansy's. 'Interview with the Vampire' Ann Rice (A.N. I'm working with the movie versions.)  
Duncan MacLeod, Tansy's antique dealer/lunch partner. 'Highlander' I'm not sure who has bragging rights for this one.  
'Max's Boys' The Lost Boys, again, I'm unsure on the bragging rights. But if I owned David (or Michael or both) I'd brag.  
Now on with the story  
  
Chapter one 'Rosebud'  
  
It was early evening as Stefan Salvatore walked home, his superhuman senses alert to the world around him. When he was within a block of the house he could smell blood, and quickened his pace. He could see the house now, the porch light was out and Tansy was nowhere to be seen, ~She always waits on the porch for me.~ He thought to no one in particular. Standing in the driveway the smell of blood was even stronger, and he could see a heap on the steps, ~Oh God.~ He thought to himself, ~Damon's finally done it. He's finally killed her.~ He crept to the porch, tripping the motion detector, causing the porch light to come on, it's light revealing Tansy lying on the steps. Her thick ginger hair was fanned around her head like a lion's mane. Her eyes were closed and the front of her shirt was covered in drying blood. Judging by the fact that the side of her neck was completely shredded, most of the blood was probably her own, ~Damon isn't usually this messy.~ Stefan thought to himself, trying not to gag. Stefan reached out to touch Tansy's skin, steeling himself for the angry, dark jolt of Damon's aura that would still de clinging to her. But it wasn't Damon's aura that hit him, it was someone else's. Just as dark, but where his brother's was hot and angry, this one was cold and sadistic. It was the aura of someone who enjoyed causing pain. Stefan didn't recognize it. He picked Tansy up and carried her into the house, laying her on the couch. He went into the kitchen to find Damon. He found a note stuck to the refrigerator door with a magnet that stated simply, 'Vampires Suck.' Stefan recognized his brother's handwriting and snatched the note. "Little Brother, the Boys are having a bit of trouble with a Slayer. I'm off to Sunnydale to help out. Tell the Minx goodbye for me, she's off having lunch with MacLeod right now or I'd tell her myself. I'll be back in a few days"  
Stefan walked back into the living room, his mind spinning. Someone had just tried to kill Tansy and he had no idea who, or why. Tansy appeared to be sleeping peacefully. She wasn't breathing, but then again, she never did. ~I should try and clean her up.~ Stefan thought. He wasn't about to try changing her shirt, she was touchy enough about that when she was conscious, but he could at least wash the blood off.  
He had just finished when he noticed that Tansy was holding something, he uncurled her fingers and discovered a perfectly formed black rosebud, "Draven." He picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
In Eric Draven's apartment a crow screeched, snapping him from his reverie, it was then that he realized the phone was ringing. He picked it up cautiously, as if it might bite him, "Hello? Who? Is she alright? A black rosebud? I'll be there before morning."  
  
It was still dark when Eric pulled into the driveway, revving his motorcycle's engine. Stefan opened the door before Eric could knock. Both Immortals hesitated momentarily before hugging each other briefly. Stefan stood aside, "You should come in before the neighbors get suspicious." Eric walked into the house, "Where is she?"  
"On the couch. I left the rosebud in her hand."  
"Good." Stefan led Eric into the living room and stood in the doorway while Eric crouched next to Tansy and took the rosebud. He rocked back when the vision hit him, "It was someone old, powerful. He caught her from behind." Eric suddenly screamed in agony. Stefan hurried over, but Eric pushed him away and continued explaining through clenched teeth, "He had a knife. He seemed so strong." Eric came out of the vision and shook his head to clear it, "He wasn't really stronger than Tansy, he just seemed like it. That knife was like liquid fire." Stefan was puzzled, "Knives don't usually hurt us." Eric got to his feet and pointed out where the knife marks were different from the bite marks, "See this? The cut has this white edge to it." He paused, "Shouldn't she have healed by now?"  
"Yes, she should've. I don't know why she hasn't." Eric took Tansy's hand and closed his eyes in concentration. Stefan watched while Eric found what he was looking for, "She needs blood. The blood of an Immortal, someone stronger than she is." Stefan smiled for the first time that night, "I know just who to call."  
  
In the basement apartment shared by two of Tansy's oldest friends the phone rang. Lestat got to it first, "Hello? Salvatore! How've you been? Who? We're on our way." He hung up the phone, trying not to smash it against the table in anger. Louis looked up at him from the sofa, "What's happened?"  
"Someone attacked Tansy." Louis bristled, "Tell me who so I can kill the bastard." His tone was dangerously quiet. Lestat laughed, "Easy Louis. They don't know who did it. Tansy is still out cold. We should get over there before it gets too sunny."  
  
Just before dawn there was a knock at the kitchen door, Stefan finished securing the blackout curtains in the living room and then went to answer it. Louis pushed past him as soon as the door was open, Lestat smiled and shook his head. Stefan and the older Vampire shared a comradely, one-armed hug.  
"How've things been above ground lately?" Lestat asked, stepping into the house, "Not bad, not bad." Stefan replied shutting the door. Lestat seemed to mentally smell the air, "Where's the elder Salvatore?"  
"Sunnydale California. He went to help Angelus and Spike with some Slayer trouble."  
"Are those two still up to their old tricks?"  
"As far as I know, they're as big a scourge as they ever were."  
"What are they doing in California?"  
"They went to teach Max's boys a few things."  
"I see. You said that Tansy needed blood. Let's go give her some." The two Vampires walked into the darkened living room, Louis was sitting dejectedly in an armchair, "It didn't work." As soon as Lestat saw Tansy, he was no longer his usual jovial, extroverted self. Worry creased his brow, "We owe whoever did this Pain. A lot of Pain." He knelt next to the couch, bit his wrist, and then he held it to Tansy's lips. She swallowed a couple mouthfuls of his blood reflexively before his arm healed. Nothing happened. Stefan sighed heavily. Lestat closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. Louis buried his head in his arms, trying not to sob. Eric looked at each of them in turn, "Is there anyone else in town stronger than Tansy?" Stefan looked up, "Duncan. Maybe Duncan's strong enough." Louis posed the question that was on everyone's minds, "Who is Duncan?"  
"Duncan MacLeod, he's an old friend of hers. She was having lunch with him just before she was attacked."  
  
The sudden ringing of the phone startled Duncan so that he nearly dropped his katana in the middle of his kata. He swore in Gaelic and answered the phone, "Hello? What? And you think that I... I'll be right there.  
  
Less than ten minutes later, there was another knock at the kitchen door, Stefan let Duncan in and led him to the living room. When Duncan saw Tansy, another Gaelic expletive escaped through his clenched teeth. He took a small knife from his boot and laid his palm open, again Tansy only got a couple mouthfuls of blood before the wound healed. Again nothing happened. Eric scratched his head, "The five of you together are stronger than Tansy alone, right?" There were murmurs of assent from all sides. Lestat smiled a slow, easy smile, "What exactly do you have in mind Draven?"  
"Well, maybe if the five of you combined your blood it would be strong enough to heal her." Duncan looked at Eric numbly, "You have a sick mind Draven. But that just might work." Now Louis studied Eric intently, "And why won't you be helping?"  
"Two reasons. One, Tansy's a lot stronger than I am. And two, no blood." Stefan went into the kitchen and came back with a wineglass. Each Immortal, save Eric, bit or punctured his own wrist or palm. Between the five of them, they soon filled the glass. Eric held it for Tansy, who drank all of the blood. The wounds on her neck healed. The bite marks healed entirely, the knife wounds left a minute web of silvery scars. Tansy groaned, "Why do I feel like I've been hit by a Mack truck?" No one answered. Tansy licked the roof of her mouth, "And whose blood did I just drink?" She opened her eyes slowly, Eric's face swam into focus in front of her. Tansy smiled, "Eric." She looked past him at the rest of the room's occupants, "Louis. Lestat. Duncan. Stefan, are we having a party?" Lestat laughed, "She just recovered from being mostly dead and she wants to have a party. She's going to be alright."  
"Mostly dead? What are you talking about?" Tansy asked, sitting up and folding her legs under herself. Duncan sat next to her on the couch, "What do you remember after leaving my house yesterday?"  
"Well, I walked home, as usual. Then, about halfway here, a wave of Hunger hit me...  
  
Do you want Tansy to continue her story? Do you want to know who attacked her? Is there anything else you want to know? I'll only continue this story if people are interested.  



	2. Wake up, Time to Die

Chapter 2 "Wake up, time to die"  
  
David lifted his head from the kill, letting the body of the British Watcher fall to the floor. Around the room the rest of the Pack were feeding.  
  
Marco had done well in subduing the redheaded witch. ~But that's Marco, always ready for a challenge.~ David thought to himself, ~No one expects it because he's so small, but he can fight like a wildcat when he wants to.~ David absently traced the long-healed scars on his arm, souvenirs from the first time he had challenged Marco for a kill. David had barely come out on top.  
  
Dwayne had also done well for himself, ~But Dwayne just has to LOOK at a girl to have her swooning in his arms.~ David smiled., as usual, Paul had taken what was left, although the lanky boy had put up a fight.  
  
Across the room Angelus and Spike had the Slayer sandwiched between them, draining her excruciatingly slowly.  
  
Damon, watching voyeuristically from the corner, could smell her fear. It was so palpable that he could almost taste it. David appeared next to him, "Is it true what they say about the blood of a Slayer being an aphrodisiac?"  
  
Damon laughed, "I don't know, but I'll tell you one thing. Those two will certainly be sleeping well come sunrise."  
  
David grinned at the implications of the remark, "You mean to tell me."  
  
"I'm not telling you anything that you wouldn't see if you just looked"  
  
The Slayer died with a final violent shudder. Spike drew back, relaxing into his human features. Angelus held on a moment longer, then straightened, letting the Slayer's corpse fall in a heap at his feet, "God, I'd forgotten how good that tasted." Spike looked over at him, a half smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "Liam."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're still." Spike trailed off, waving his fingers vaguely in front of Angel's face.  
  
Angel shook his head, reverting to a more human face, "Better?"  
  
"Well I don't know about 'better' but certainly more frightening."  
  
Marco sidled up to David, the hardware on his jacket jangling, "Well, that was fun. What're we going to do now?"  
  
David smiled, "Let's ride. You want to come Damon?"  
  
Damon shook his head, "Love to, but I should be getting home."  
  
  
  
Tansy snapped awake, her predator's senses practically buzzing, there was someone nearby who could be a threat, "Damon." She smiled. She listened closely, not breathing, the kitchen door closed softly  
  
She slunk down the stairs, she heard Damon making his way through the kitchen, she saw him as he entered the living room. When he got close enough she pounced him, growling playfully.  
  
After a moment he pinned her to the floor in the gap between the sofa and the coffee table, he smiled down at her, "Looks like someone's glad to see me."  
  
Tansy smiled lopsidedly, "Why is it that whenever you split town, someone tries to kill me?"  
  
Damon drew back, "What? Again?"  
  
Tansy nodded and rolled her head to the side, revealing the silvery web of scars down her neck. Damon traced them lightly with his fingertips, "Scars? What happened?"  
  
Tansy shrugged, sliding out from under Damon and sitting up, "Not sure. Best we can figure is that there's someone in town stronger than me, they clouded my mind so I'd forget that I sensed them, and the scars are from some sort of witchblade. Duncan and Louis are doing research."  
  
  
  
Duncan looked up from the well-worn book he was reading, "Of course. Why didn't I think of looking in the Library Records first?"  
  
Louis looked across the table at him, "Library Records?"  
  
Duncan nodded, "The Order of Librarians, founded by Lucinda Carmichael eight-hundred some odd years ago. She decided to catalogue all the demons and immortals and the like that she could. The Library Records are still the most complete anywhere."  
  
"What did you find?  
  
Duncan flipped back a few pages, "Triste Witches, doesn't matter which clan really, since they all use the same spells, some of whom are Vampire Hunters, all use heavily magiced daggers. 'those that survive an encounter with a Triste Blade, are marked by faint silver scars.' That's what Tansy has." Louis rubbed his eyes, out of habit, not really because they were tired, "So who would be strong enough to cloud Tansy's mind?"  
  
Duncan shook his head, "The only person I can think of is her Sire, and if Kael's in town, we're all in a world of trouble."  
  
  
  
The figure perched in the oak tree watching Tansy and Damon through the window smiled, "Enjoy it while you can young'uns. Next time we meet, only one of us is walking away." His blue eyes narrowed as he smiled slowly.  
  
The next night Lestat and Louis came over for a visit. Stefan was out hunting at the time. Damon and Lestat immediately began regaling each other with stories of their conquests since the last time they'd seen each other.  
  
Louis looked at Tansy, his eyes pleading for quiet. She smiled at him and they slipped out to the porch. Once outside, Tansy smiled again and took Louis' arm, "Let's go for a walk?"  
  
Louis nodded, "Sounds good. I missed you."  
  
Tansy chuckled, "What? Is it THAT hard to keep Lestat out of trouble?"  
  
Louis smiled faintly, "Lestat can take care of himself. It's." He stopped short as Tansy's head snapped up, nostrils flared, "Kael." She hissed.  
  
"Very good." A figure slid from the shadows, applauding softly, "But then again, you always were a bright one."  
  
Louis eyed the stronger Immortal warily, "And you are?"  
  
Kael smiled slowly at Louis, "I'm the girl's sire."  
  
Tansy closed her fingers around Kael's throat, "You so much as twitch, and I crush your windpipe."  
  
Louis blinked at her, "Tansy, what are you doing?"  
  
Tansy smiled slowly, never taking her eyes from Kael's, "I'm running on instinct. He can't read my mind that way."  
  
Kael chuckled softly, "True, very true. But I can predict what you're going to do next."  
  
"Really?" Kael chuckled again, keeping his eyes locked with Tansy's. After a moment, she smiled slowly, "It's too late to try and pull a mindjob, you've already revealed your presence."  
  
Kael choked as Tansy's fingers tightened. He was too surprised to fight back, to react even. Tansy smiled, fangs peeking out over her lower lip, "You always knew one of us would kill you, didn't you Kael, me or Lilith." She stroked his cheek lightly, mockingly, her smile widening. She yanked Kael's head to the side roughly and tore into his barely pulsing jugular.  
  
Louis watched in shock as Tansy tore hungrily into Kael's throat. She was going to kill her Sire. The very idea made Louis sick, "Tansy." He tried to say more, but couldn't manage more than a stunned head shake.  
  
Tansy drew away, her mouth stained the deep burgundy of Immortal blood. She licked her teeth and thrust the body of her creator at Louis, "Have a drink before it's colder Louis. You look like you could use it."  
  
Louis could only shake his head again, "How could you?" He finally managed to ask, stunned.  
  
"Krishna got sloshed Louis! You're like a starving man refusing a feast, I can feel your need all the way over here."  
  
He shuddered, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, "No." he eventually croaked.  
  
Tansy half smiled and stuck out her bottom lip, "At least come get a taste?" She wheedled.. Louis was suddenly standing right beside her, "I never could refuse your pout."  
  
Tansy smirked and kissed him suddenly, her tongue flicking dangerously close to the points of his fangs.  
  
He didn't let her stay in control for long. He had almost forgotten the cloying taste of Immortal blood. He'd almost forgotten how much he really liked it.  
  
Tansy was fighting for dominance again. He didn't let her have it. He snaked an arm around his waist, pulling her close and bit her lower lip lightly, not quite hard enough to draw blood.  
  
Tansy pulled away, "We can't do this Louis, not here."  
  
"Why not?" He asked before pulling her into another kiss. She ran her hand up the back of his neck and twined her fingers in his hair, gently preventing him from pulling away. ~Fine.~ She projected into his mind, ~If you're going to be so damned insistent, you're going to face the consequences.~ She stopped restraining herself and let the change happen. Her fangs lengthened, nicking Louis' lip in the process. Her muscles strengthened and her senses exploded. She shoved Louis against the wall, raking his arms in the process. Shredding sleeves and skin with her now-clawed fingers.  
  
~This is what you're asking for Louis. Is this really a fire you want to play with?~  
  
Louis enjoyed the mixed pleasure and pain of Tansy's fanged kiss for a moment longer before he forced himself to pull away, "Not tonight."  
  
Tansy retreated, "Didn't think so." She relaxed into her human form, then leaned up to kiss his temple, "Goodnight my poor fragile Louis. Maybe we'll play with fire some other time. She turned and walked off towards the Café Transylvania.  
  
Louis wanted to call her back, physically ached to. But he knew that if he did, one of them would end up getting hurt.  
  
He knew it wouldn't be Tansy. 


End file.
